Revelations - A Fire Core One-Shot
by Raven Nakija
Summary: It is with her mom in the mall when she sees him. The man and her mother had not seen each other in 16 years.. that is her age... can't be a coincidence. A One-Shot connected to my Fan fiction Fire Core. (deleting soon)
**Okay This One-Shot is connected to my Fanfic Fire Core. I am debating whether or not this should actually happen or not. After you read, If you read review if it is a good Idea or suggestions. (also I am not good at writing Vlad in this p.o.v so he might be out of character. but then again how would you react to seeing someone you had loved at one point 16 years later?)**

Revelations

Bridget's P.O.V

Today was a strangely calm day. To bad it did not stay that way. What happened while my mom and I were at the mall would never have crossed my mind in a billion years. My mom and I were on our way to the clothing store to get new clothes when I heard a voice gasp in surprise and we both turned and looked at none other than Vlad Masters.

"Azalea?" He gasped in shock.

"Vlad?" My mom gasps upon seeing the man.

I glared at him. I did not care for the man much with the one encounter we had on the roof of Casper. Plus he did not seem to even notice my presence so all the more reason I took advantage of the ability to glare openly at him. But, the fact he knew my mom unnerved me.

"I never thought I would see you again. And when I do, Amity Park's mall of all places!" He exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing. But, seeing as how you are the mayor around here, it is not surprising we have crossed paths. Would have happened sooner or later." She stroked a strand of brown hair that was a couple shades lighter than my own behind her ear.

"And why is that might I ask?" Vlad asks in a casual manner.

"We moved here a few weeks ago." My mom explained.

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes. Me and my daughter." My mom put an unconscious hand on my shoulder.

Of course my glare had withered by now. My expression was now one of curiosity. How in the world did my mom know this man? Then Vlad's dark blue eyes drifted to me. His gaze was calculating but I could not decipher what emotions he was feeling.

"Your daughter I presume?"

My Mom nods. "Yes. Her name is Bridget."

"Ah. Bridget. What a lovely name. And how old are you my dear?" His attention was on me solely now.

"16." I stated simply.

Vlad raises a questioning eyebrow at my mom. "Azalea?"

My mom closes her chocolate brown eyes with a sigh and she nods.

Vlad's eyes widen in shock.

The almost silent exchange confused me. I am usually quite good with figuring things like this out but the only thing I could get was a feeling of unease and dread in the pit of my stomach.

"I think we should talk in a less public setting." My mom suggests.

"Yes that would be wise." Vlad replies coming out of a small shocked stupor. "We can chat in one of my private mayoral offices if you wish."

"Alright." My mom waves for me to follow.

We follow Vlad to his office in city hall that was not to far from the mall. Within walking distance. The walk was quiet and unnerving. But what really unnerved me was that i ended up waiting outside the room while they talked. Fortunately Vlad did not take into account enhanced hearing because he believed I was all human. I heard everything and part of me regrets hearing it.

Vlad's P.O.V

I sat down in one of the armchairs of my private office. The brown haired woman doing the same in the chair opposite me. I was shocked to see Azalea in the first place. Then she introduced me to her daughter that is 16 years old. 16 years. That is about how long it had been since they had last spoken.

"Azalea… is she?" I dared to voice my question to the woman who for a time had replaced my dear Maddie.

She looked up at me and nods. "Yes. She is the reason I left."

"That's not…"

"I know what you meant!" She yells in exasperation. "I never expected to see you again and she has no Idea. I regret leaving you but I was freaked when I found out I was…" She trailed.

"Aza…." I trailed. Why could I not just ask the stupid question.

She chuckles. "It's been awhile since anyone called me that."

"Does that mean there has been no one else?" I ask with caution.

"Yea."

I finally work up the courage to ask. Stupid nerves. She always seemed to have that effect on me. "So does that mean Bridget is…?"

"Yes. She is yours."

Bridget's P.O.V

As I heard those words I nearly fell out of my chair. It could not be possible. I know I never knew my father and had many theories about him but I never thought this would happen! I needed to clear my head. My mom did say i could leave if I got to bored waiting. I looked around. Not seeing anyone or any cameras I switched to my ghost form a flew out of the building invisibly at top speeds.

I found myself near the Nasty Burger so I went in an alley nearby and transformed back to my human self. I needed junk food and chocolate stat. I walked in and ordered a triple bacon burger with a fudge sundae for dessert and headed for a table.

"Hey Bridget!" A voice called.

I turned and saw Danny and his friends I walk over. "Hi."

"You look like you need some cheering up. Want to join us?" Danny asks.

"Sure." I sit next to Danny in the open spot.

"So what's got you down?" Tucker asks.

"I don't know if down is he right word, but you remember when I told you I never knew my father?"

The trio nods.

"Well I just found out who it is."

"Really? Shouldn't that be exciting?" Sam asks.

"Normally I would be ecstatic. But being who it is…. I honestly did not expect it. I had many theories about my dad, given Mom never spoke of him. I don't know how to feel about it. On top of it my mom does not know I know." I rambled.

"Why don't you start at the beginning. It would be easier and it is clear you want to get this off your chest." Sam suggests.

"Alright. Well My mom and I ran into him at the mall. They seemed to be shocked to see each other. My mom introduced me to him and when I told him my age he seemed to freeze and when she sent a questioning look to my mom, she nodded and then we ended up at his office a short walk from the mall and I was not allowed to listen in on the conversation so I had to wait outside the room. I was curious so I listened in and found out that the man is my father." I explained. Obviously I left out my sensitive hearing and who the man was.

"Wow. But who is your father? What man would make you be so upset about it?" Sam asked.

"I can name a few!" Danny says sarcastically.

"I think it is someone you can name." I mutter darkly.

"Really? Who is it?" Danny asks a bit surprised.

I look him dead in the eyes and say it with a bit of venom in my voice. "Vlad Masters."


End file.
